Experimental Evolution
by Elemental Dragon Ace
Summary: Based on the show Stitch! The sequel to Lilo and Stitch. Stitch gets a new cousin. This cousin isn't not any ordinary cousin though. He's quite special.
1. Chapter 1

**Experimental Evolution**

**It's Ace, you probably didn't expect me to make a Lilo and Stitch to tell you the truth it's not really Lilo and Stitch, but Stitch! the anime. It's a sequel or continuation of Leroy and Stitch and Lilo and Stitch. It didn't ast in the U.S. because of unknown reasons. Oh and about the Tantalog language(Stitch's language) I will be having English translations for words used in each chapter. Alright that's about it. Disclaimers: I own nothing except what I come up with. Stitch and others belong to Disney and other companies.**

**Tantalog to English Translations**

**Oketaka-Alright or Okay**

**Naga-No/don't want to**

**Meega-Me / I / I'm **

**Ikata - Exclamation of discovery/command to approach/get/attack**

**Ziz-ziz - Electricity/sparks **

**Kali Ashol - Accomplished**

**Takka - Thanks **

**Gabba- What**

**Chapter 1**

**The Start of It All**

One late night in New Town, Japan, Jumba Jookiba was working on skematics for a top secret project in his lab, while Pleakley slept downstairs of their home. As he worked hard he was interrupted by a sound at the door.

"Who is disturbing Jumba at this time?" Jumba said as he approached the door.

He opened the door to find a unconcious teenaged boy with severe had huge scratches, bruises, and open wounds especially in his arms and legs to horrible to fully explain. He wore a white t-shirt and a black shorts with a pair of black sneakers. He seemed PuertoRican with his head full of sleek short black hair or from the Caribbean at least and he needed immediate medical attention. Jumba gasps not really knowing what to do he grabs the boy and places him in a healing chamber knowing that no ordinary human hospital could help him fast enough. The healing chamber glowed as Jumba opened the capsule like machine and placed the kid in it. It began sending a white light behind the kid going back and forth, It seemed as if it were a printer scanning him. But It was scanning him as Jumba took time to search everything about him. There was nothing .

"He's a mystery, maybe Yuna or Stitch knows him" Jumba wondered.

He calls on his computer Yuna through her Good Deed Tracker.

"Yuna, Yuna" Jumba said calling for her.

Yuna woke up tiredly and grabbed the tracker.

"What now Jumba?" Yuna asked tiredly.

"This is important, Jumba has found little boy hurt in front door and can't figure out who boy is. Wondering if you have an Idea" Jumba said through his computer.

"Alright, Stitch and I are heading over there as quick as we can" Yuna said tiredly, but a bit more alerted.

She looked at Stitch and shook him.

"Stitch we need to go Jumba needs our help" Yuna told the tired experiment.

"Oketaka" Stitch said tiredly.

After Yuna got ready getting dressed , they went downstairs and Tigerlily was asleep snoring in her room. They giggled a bit, but not too loud. Yuna took this time to record a bit, but Stitch rushed her.

"Maka maka, let's go Yuna" Stitch whispered.

"Wait just a few more minutes" Yuna insisted.

Stitch lifted her up and he carried her out.

"Woah Stitch don't go so fast" Yuna said as Stitch carried her.

Stitch puts her down once outside and puts on his helmet sitting on Yuna's yellow tricycle while Yuna got on it and puts on hers.

Stitch rode the trike and as they arrived at Jumba and Pleakley's home, they see Pleakley waiting.

"Yuna, Stitch thank goodness your here. The boy is inside and Jumba is doing all he can to help him. I won't be going inside because I'm squimish, but hurry and get in there" Pleakley quickly said.

Stitch and Yuna rushed inside and Jumba's Lab came down.

"Jumba where is he?" Yuna asked.

"He's in Healing Chamber getting patched up" Jumba answered.

"Do you know young boy?" Jumba asked.

"No, I never seen him before" Yuna said.

"Naga,he's funny looking and a bit weird though" Stitch commented on top of the Healing Chamber tapping on the glass.

"Says the alien experiment" Yuna replied.

"Hmmmm, well meega don't care as long as he's fun" Stitch continued.

Then there was a not as loud emergency alarm and the computer was showing a red warning sign and Healing Chamber was flashing red.

"**HEALING CHAMBER MALFUNCTION. UNABLE TO COMPLETE HEALING PROCESS**" The computer said.

"This can't be, I calibrated the machine before starting up process" Jumba said angered hitting the computer with his fist.

Jumba then quickly began trying to fix the problem, but nothing was wrong with the program. He then checked the circuits through the computer went on the fritz and didn't show if the machine was damaged or not, It just had a blue screen.

"What? Something must be wrong with the sensors" Jumba said.

"Let me help" Stitch said.

Stitch opened a hatch and entered looking through the wires until he found rats gnawing on the cords and damaging the circuits.

"Ikata, rats" Stitch said growling.

"I need to get refund from exterminator" Jumba said scratching his head.

Stitch scared off the rats and began repairing the damage.

"Ziz-ziz, hahahaha" Stitch sounded with a smile.

Once done he came out of the machine went ahead to the computer restarting the Healing Chamber.

"Kali Ashol, finished" Stitch said.

"Great work 626" Jumba told Stitch.

"Takka Jumba" Stitch replied.

The kid seemed ok, but the computer stated it's status.

"**HEALING CHAMBER ACTIVE. CHECKING STATUS ON HEALING PROCESS OF HUMAN. CANNOT FULLY HEAL HUMAN. WOUNDS TOO SEVERE. MAY NOT SURVIVE WITHOUT BEING IN HEALING CHAMBER**" The computer stated.

"Gabba!" Stitch said angered.

"What are we going to do?" Yuna said worried.

"Well, I have worked on a top-secret project capable of changing any living thing into an experiment, but..." Jumba answered, but trailed off.

"But what?" Yuna asked.

"My calculations tell me there's a 21% chance that the experimentation will succeed" Jumba continued.

"What about the other 79%?" Stitch asked.

"He will either die because of destruction of molecular or become an evil unstoppable experiment " Jumba said with a smile.

"I like those odds" Stitch said.

"What are you serious?!" Yuna yelled.

"Or become another regular destructive experiment Jumba not to sure" Jumba told them.

"Let's do it for ohana!" Stitch shouted.

"You don't know him, Stitch" Yuna replied.

"Well, he seems special" Stitch said.

"Do you really want another cousin that bad?" Yuna asked.

"_Ichariba Choodee Ichariba Choodee_" Stitch sang repeatedly.

"Hahaha more cousins more ohana which means more destructive fun for 626" Jumba quoted.

"Well let's do it already" Stitch said.

So they began, Stitch got the boy out of the chamber and placed into another experimental chamber that Jumba brought out after calibrating it. Once on the machine began to glow and flushed the DNA of all 629 experiments Jumba created and the DNA of Dark END . He placed a power cell 3 more times powerful than Stitch's power cell.

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked.

"Well yes it's in my Skematics it will keep the DNA under control" Jumba answered.

As the DNA was all around the kid, the DNA looked black. Then Jumba set all the necessary requirements. He then pulled he pulled a lever and the DNA looked white glowing. Then the boy's molecular structure broke down and the DNA mixed with it creating a form of an experiment. After that the power cell kicked in and then there was a bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Experimental Evolution**

**Alright Stitch's getting his new cousin, but how will he act and how will he look. Will destroy pretty much everything or will be a "failure"( That means he's going to be like a nice nondestructive experiment). Find out on this chapter. Disclaimers: Stitch and all other characters from Lilo and Stitch and Stitch! are owned by their respective companies. I only own what I come up with.**

**Translations**

**Meega-Me / I / I'm**

**Meega Nala Kweesta - "The Queen Mother of Stitchian curses" or "I want to destroy" **

**Yu Porma dissy- A rude remark insulting the recipient's mother**

**Naga - No/don't want to **

**Ah-Qae jihad - Blast Him **

**Chapter 2**

**Two Little Monsters and Ohana**

After the power cell kicked in and charged the experiment with a green power beam, there was a huge bright flash of light emitting from the chamber. When the light died out they saw him. The experiment rolled up in a ball with white fur. As if he was asleep he got up and to Yuna and Stitch's surprise, the experiment looked just like stitch, but with white fur.

"He looks just like meega" Stitch said.

"Yes I added your DNA also, but maybe a bit much" Jumba told them.

"Alright I've got a brother" Stitch said a smile.

"Hm then what does he do?" Yuna asked.

"Well Jumba gave him primary function to destroy and acquired all the powers of every experiment ever created including Dark-End. He is experiment 6-3-0" Jumba answered.

"What do you say 6-3-0?" Jumba asked while 6-3-0 was crawling around the inside of the chamber licking the surface.

"Mega Nala Kweesta hahahahahah" 6-3-0 said evilly.

"*gasps* Bad brother, Naga say bad words" Stitch told 6-3-0.

"Yu Porma dissy"6-3-0 said.

6-3-0 then broke the glass by headbutting it and took a suit similar to Stitch's but white with the blue triangles.

"Maybe he was a bit too much of a success " Jumba said.

Stitch and Yuna went into a defense stance.

6-3-0 used his ability to grow two extra arms and got his frills and antennas out.

"Ah-Qae jihad"Stitch said grabbing a nearby blaster.

He fired at 6-3-0, but he caught four blasts and threw back at Stitch and Yuna.

Stitch, Yuna, and Jumba ducked for cover and 6-3-0 escaped by bursting through the door. Then they soon heard the sound of a motorcycle. 6-3-0 drove pass the house doing a wheelie and a guy chasing after him.

"Hey come back with my bike!" The guy shouted after him.

"Hahahahaha you can't catch me!" 6-3-0 said.

"Quite remarkable he learned English quickly" Jumba said studying the rampaging experiment.

Then the experiment became experiment 221 Sparky and flew off absorbing the power around across the city.

"What?!" Yuna said surprised.

"Well he does have 316's power and all the other experiment's power and more" Jumba explained.

"Meega naga care, I don't care. I wanted more ohana not problems" Stitch ready to chase him.

Yuna held him back.

"Your not running off again by yourself this time. You'll need some back up" Yuna told him.

"Your right" Stitch said grabbing the transmitter.

Stitch made a few calls.

"Back up is on its way" Stitch told her after.

"Great who did you call?" Yuna asked.

"Couldn't get most cousins to come, but Sparky's coming and a maybe from Angel, Felix and Finder" Stitch answered.

"Well that's not so bad, but I'll be going back home" Yuna said.

"Not going to search and help us Yuna" Stitch asked.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll go, if Tigerlily wakes up she'll have a fit if I'm not there to do some chores early then go to school, but you need to them too" Yuna replied.

"Well ok, good luck" Stitch told her.

"Whatever" She said as she left through the night saying goodbye to Pleakley who was hiding inside because he was scared of 6-3-0.

**The next day...**

Yuna woke up tiredly and got dressed for the day and went downstairs to see 6-3-0 in the home while Tigerlily trying to get rid of him. Stitch burst through the door and tried to grab him, but he burst through the window and glass was everywhere from the window's glass to broken vases and other things.

"Yuna take the broom, I'm too stressed out and leave right after you make breakfast" Tigerily ordered.

"Come on Stitch let's clean up, or little miss Tyrant will go Tyrannosaurus on us" Yuna told Stitch.

They did quickly what had to be done. Then after eating they headed straight to Yuna's school on the trike.

"Alright bye Stitch" Yuna said before entering school.

"See ya" Stitch replied riding off to Jumba and pleakley.

As Stitch came Sparky, Felix and Finder were already there waiting.

"Hey cousins" Stitch said greeting them.

Jumba and Pleakley came out of the house with new inventions. They were wristband-like devices. They were all black with the specific number of the experiment it was for.

"Experiment 626 I have invented new device to upgrade molecules to improve your power and strength, but since it is just prototype I can't quite get out the effect it has on your molecular structure. You may feel heavier because it makes your molecular structure denser. 221 here is one for you it can upgrade your conductivity so you can pass through water and actual beings, but wears off 30 minutes after activation. And 010 this one is for you when sucking up air or objects you may create blasts of energy and tornadoes when blowing, but the bigger the amount is the more uncontrollable they can be. 158 your wrist band will improve your tracking abilities ten fold, but wears off when object or being is found, until next search and over use may cause temporary loss of ability.I will be making more, for now I have these. " Jumba explained as he gave one to each.

"Got it" Stitch said for all.

They were ready to go, but Jumba stopped him.

"One more thing, when you locate 630 contact me by speaking into the bands" Jumba continued.

"Alright" Stitch replied.

And they were off searching everywhere. Cleverly waiting 6-3-0 was one step ahead as he had his own plan.

**Author's notes: How was this was it too short or just right, pm me and if you want to see any specific experiment note that too. Oh and Angel will definitely be appearing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Experimental Evolution**

**Looks like Stitch and his cousins are going to have an epic adventure or are they? Well this is going to be an interesting chapter. Stitch's newest cousin needs a name anyone got any suggestions a bit after you read let me know through private messaging(pm) or review. I always like reviews, positive ones. Alright let's begin. Disclaimers: Stitch and others are owned by Disney and other companies or what not. I only own what I come up with. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Boojiboo - term of endearment or loved one (usually in the romantic sense) **

**Goocha - Hey (you)!**

**Baaheth Jihadi - Fight **

**Chapter 3**

**Hunter, Prey, Boojiboo, and Ohana**

Stitch, Sparky, Felix, and Finder went out into the city searching. Finder quickly caught 6-3-0 scent. Stitch and the others followed then they encountered...Angel.

"Angel, What are you doing here Boojiboo?" Stitch asked.

She grinned evilly. Then began to sing.

_Acoota_

_chi-meeto_

_igatta_

_no mootah,_

_nagga to_

_nala_

_itume_

_tidooka_

Then all of Stitch's cousins growled and attacked him.

"Boojiboo, what are you doing?" Stitch asked.

Then it was uncovered that it was really 6-3-0.

"Hahahahaha, you fool. I'm not taking control of you because your useless. I should be through with you, but I like to mess with you. Your pretty fun, cousin" 6-3-0 said.

Then in a more manly, but young and wonderful voice he began to sing the song in reverse.

_A-koo dite_

_mutia-la_

_no taga,_

_nah toom_

_onta_

_tagito_

_teemicha_

_tooca_

Then his cousins reverted back to good. And when 6-3-0 snapped his claws he disappeared.

"Coward, I'll get you" Stitch said angrily.

They all retreated reportting back to Jumba.

"6-3-0 is quite clever and deviant" JUmba said.

Yuna came into the lab to see how Stitch was doing.

"Stitch did you find him?" She asked.

"Naga, need more help" Stitch answered.

"Try calling Angel again" She said.

Then if by luck or coincidence ther was a knock at the door.

Stitch opened the door.

"Stitchy-wich" Angel said lovingly as she gave Stitch a hug.

"Boojiboo Angel, what are you doing here I thought you were in your big tour ?" Stitch replied.

"Angel miss boojiboo" Angel continued.

Jumba stutdied this and came up with an idea.

"6-2-6 go with 6-2-4 and other experiments and look for 6-3-0, Yuna stay with me. I have a plan" Jumba said.

"Alright" Stitch and Yuna said.

Stitch with Angel and the others started searching.

"What's your plan Jumba?" Yuna asked.

"It's a long shot, but it might work so trust me" Jumba answered.

**Back with Stitch...**

Stich and the others search carefully. Then 6-3-0 appeared out of nowhere and this time he came back with black shades.

"Goocha!Baaheth Jihadi" Stitch said charging at him.

Stitch was about to punch him, but 6-3-0 grabbed his fist and shook his finger in his other hand to Stitch, gesturing no. Then slammed him in the ground and Stitch was dazed for a bit. Then Angel began to sing her siren song backwards to try to make him good, but 6-3-0 interrupted singing himself.

_Acoota_

_chi-meeto_

_igatta_

_no mootah,_

_nagga to_

_nala_

_itume_

_tidooka_

And surprisingly it made Angel purr and was a little lovestruck and someone could see she was a bit hypnotised. Sparky then stepped in sending a wave of electricity and going through 6-3-0. But 6-3-0 just laughed and sent an opposite discharge making Sparky glitch a bit. Finder and Felix did all they could, but were defeated.

"You've been terminated. I'll be back. Follow me babe if you want" 6-3-0 said in a serious tone.

Angel left with him and Stitch was a bit crushed both physically and emotionally. He then blacked out.

Soon after Yuna and Jumba found them filled with worry.

"6-3-0 really needs to be stopped, I'm going after him" Yuna said with some tears.

"Yuna don't, 6-2-6 needs you" Jumba said wisely.

She understood and they grabbed Stitch and the others sending them to heal. After a few minutes Stitch was the first to wake up."Bojiboo" The first thing he said.

"Stitch what happened the Angel?" Yuna asked.

"He took her I need to get her back", he said remarkable fully healed.

"It's too dangerous" Yuna replied disagreeing.

"That's the point I do dangerous" Stitch said bursting off hunting for 6-3-0.

"Stitch wait!" Yuna yelled chasing after him, but he was already gone.

Stich was speeding looked all around for Angel. Even calling out her name. He soon spotted them. Stitch growled at 6-3-0. 6-30 spun Angel around, twirling her to a certain spot.

"Back for more" 6-3-0 said with a smile.

"Give me back Angel" Stitch ordered.

"Fine you can have her" 6-3-0 said snapping her fingers and Angel fainted.

"How can I trust you?" Stitch asked.

"You can't" 6-3-0 said.

Stitch just got really empowered. He glowed and actually landed a punch.

"Alright you win this round" 6-3-0 said snapping his fingers and vanishing.

Stitch ran toward Angel holding her close. He picked her up and layed her on his back carrying her back, not even thinking about how hungry he was.

**Back at Jumba's...**

Yuna left worried about Stitch barely sleeping as she was home, while Jumba worked on something else.

"I think this will help me handle 6-3-0" Jumba said as he held an experimental pod numbered 6-3-1.

**What?! Did this just happen? Alright time to name experiment 6-3-0. Based on this chapter or just come up with a name that may suit this destructive experiment. Review and I'll get back to you. Until next time, it's Ace.**


End file.
